Rinasciamo Insieme
by KokoSanagi
Summary: Mort...Il se sens mort a l'intérieur,alors que les éléments se déchaîne...Prendra t-il la main qu'il lui est tendue? "Rinasciamo Insieme,Vongole Decimo" YAOI
1. Notte di Morte

Disclamer:Les personnages et l'univers de KHR n'est pas a moi,mais a Akira Amano...(Je peux pas avoir un petit Hibari et Squalo pour moi?Non?Dommage...)

* * *

><p>Rinasciamo Insieme -Chapitre 1<p>

Un son,celui du téléphone qui sonne.

Une cacophonie,les bruits des coups de feu qui pénètrent dans la chair et les os qui craquent suivis des hurlements d'agonies.

Une voix,celle d'un homme bruyant devenue cassée par la douleur et la rage,qui ravale sa fierté pour demander de l'aide.

Telle sont les choses que j'ai entendues,Et maintenant je cours,je vole,espérant de toutes mes forces qu'ils sont en vie,que tout le monde est sain et saufs,ils sont des membres précieux de ma chère Famille,même si ils le nient.

Je parcours les quelques dix milles kilomètres qui sépare mon pays du leurs,j'épuise mes réserves d'énergie pour pouvoir les sauver si il n'est pas trop tard,pour les revoir,pour Le revoir...

Au fur et a mesure que je me rapproche d'eux,mon cœur me fait de plus en plus mal,mes sens éveillés par ma dernière volonté sont en ébullition,je sens qu'il y a des pertes,des pertes terribles,que le danger est toujours présent mais je suis prêt. Prêt a le combattre malgré ma froussardise et ma maladresse habituelle,prêt...a tuer l'ennemi même si ça va a l'encontre de mes principes,si c'est pour les venger .C'est tout ce a quoi je pense en ce moment,jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le pire spectacle auquel j'aurai pu assister...

Le Manoir est coupé en deux,une partie brûle tandis que de l'autre ne reste un morceaux de mur. Le sang et la mort jonchent les lieux,les membres sont disloqués,les organes se déversent sur le sols,les blessés pleurent et crient de douleur. Je voit tout ça,mais ces personnes,bien que j'ai pitié d'eux,ne sont pas celles que je recherchent...Soudain je vois deux visages familiers,Tout d'abord celui d'un enfant vêtu d'une capuche habituellement noire qui est maintenant rouge de sang. Son petit corps repose,avec une expression étonnamment douce par rapport a l'horreur de la scène,dans les bras d'une autre personne connu,aux cheveux épais et a la moustache en pointes,qui est collée a son visage par la substance rouge qui coulent a foison sur le champ de bataille,sûrement tué en essayant de protéger le petit illusionniste.

Mes yeux bruns-orangés vides de sentiments autre que le dégoût et la haine,je continue ma marche silencieuse,entendant a peine les lamentations des victimes. Un ennemi a moitié mort me fonce dessus,comme enragé,je l'achève en un coup,m'éclaboussant de son fluide vital. Je viens de commettre mon tout premier meurtre mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'ai mal,j'ai si mal,est-il en vie,il ne peut pas avoir succomber,n'est-ce pas?Il s'était promis de me détrôner de ma place de Parrain donc il n'a pas le droit de mourir,pas maintenant!Telles sont mes pensées actuelles,tandis que je m'avance vers la partie détruite du manoir.

Un coup de vent,je vois de long fils argentés voleter lentement,rattaché a un visage a l'expression dur et a un corps long et bien bâti,assis sur ce qu'il semble être un morceau de mur,les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je m'approche d'abord lentement,puis je me met a courir,priant pour que ma crainte ne soit pas avérée...

Puis une explosion...pas sur le terrain,mais dans ma poitrine. Tout en moi me fait souffrir,mon cœur est en miette,je ne peut plus respirer,mes yeux me font mal tellement mes larmes sont salées,je ne voit plus rien d'autre que ce corps étendu au sol,ses yeux rouges ne brillant plus,ses cheveux maculés de poussière et de sang,les cicatrices de ses brûlures au visage ressortant plus que jamais a cause de sa pâleur cadavérique.

Un son,mon cri.

Une cacophonie,les éléments qui se déchaînent autour de moi:Le Soleil se lève,vite remplacé par les Nuages qui apparaissent,la Foudre s'abat,la Tempête se déchaîne,la Pluie lave tout sur son passage et un épais Brouillard recouvre tout,cachant ce désastre au Ciel.

Une voix,la tienne,celle d'un homme brisé,ton regard bleu-gris maintenant posé sur moi,tes cheveux argentés plaqués sur ton visage par la pluie,tu me fait signe de m'approcher de toi,des larmes coulant discrètement sur tes joues "Cet enfoiré de Boss ne mériterai pas qu'on pleure pour lui...mais je comprend ta douleur,Sawada..."

Mes jambes lâchent et je me rattrape a ton bras,je reste assis a tes cotés,le tenant d'une main,fermant doucement les yeux,ne pleurant plus ayant épuisé mes larmes, je prononce simplement ces mots.

"Nous partageons la même,Squalo..."

J'ai l'impression d'être mort,zombifié,toi aussi sans doute car dans un chuchotement,tu me dis:

"Rinasciamo insieme,Vongole Decimo"


	2. Siamo in vita

Disclamer:Les personnages et l'univers de KHR n'est pas a moi,mais a Akira Amano...(Je peux pas avoir un petit Hibari et Squalo pour moi?Non?Dommage...)

Note:ATTENTION LEMON dans ce chapitre donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ou qui ont des âmes trop sensible,bye bye!

* * *

><p>Rinasciamo Insieme -Chapitre 2<p>

Des cris de joie,des bras qui m'enlace,un coup de pied a l'arrière de mon crâne,des rires.

Je suis rentré a la maison. Je souris comme a mon habitude,ils ne savent pas ou j'étais,ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que j'ai fait,ce que j'ai vu:du sang,des yeux vidés de leurs âmes,des dépouilles empilées les unes sur les autres,formant un tapis écarlate au pied des décombres de murs et des cendres mouillés par la ne se doutent pas que mon esprit est mort se soir là...Et qu'il a été ressuscité par la suite,pendant le week-end qui s'est passé depuis mon départ,trois jours durant lequel je n'ai dépendu que d'une seule personne pour vivre.

Quand le jour s'est levé sur le paysage morbide,les secours sont arrivés,j'entends encore des voix,tant de voix me demander si je vais bien,si je suis blessé,je sens des bras essayer de me relever mais je ne bouge pas,restant désespérément accroché a ton bras comme si tu était ma bouée de sauvetage,on nous emmène ensemble a l'hôpital,les médecins vérifient si tout va bien,je sens contre moi ta crispation ,l'énervement qui te revient peu a peu,mais tu ne hurle pas comme avant,tu murmure seulement «Ou sont les autres ?»on te répond «Disparus »avant que tu ne me soulève et que tu parte sans écouter la journée on erre sans aucun but,sans une seule parole,je ne vois rien autour de moi,a part du flou et toi qui cherche l'espoir quand soudain,de nul part,un groupe nous est apparut,noir de poussière et rouge de sang,ils étaient revenus,ils ne sont pas tout morts,je peux enfin me reposer.

Le deuxième jour se lève,je suis dans un lit,mes vêtements toujours remplis de sang,je réalise tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je dois affronter une nouvelle épreuve...Un combat contre ma conscience...J'ai tué un homme,de sang froid,un ennemi,qui avais sûrement assassiné beaucoup de personnes,je sais qu'il le méritait ...En fait,je me bat pas contre le fait d'avoir tué mais seulement contre le fait que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Au contraire,une partie de moi jubile,est heureuse d'avoir enfin pu prouver que je suis vraiment ce que je refusait d'être:Un Parrain de la Mafia,et je ris,un rire discret mais dément,mes larmes coulant sur mes joues,les nettoyant du sang qu'il restait dessus. J'entends un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre mais je continue,je ne voit pas la personne qui s'approche de moi et m'attrape a la gorge. A ce moment je m'arrête de rire,je me débat violemment,jusqu'à se que je sente le froid s'insinuer en moi et que je vois des cheveux argenté reprend mes esprits et regarde autour de moi,je suis plaqué entre le mur d'une douche dont le jet d'eau gelée est allumé et ton corps bouillant de vie auquel je m'accroche de nouveau.

Je suis amorphe dans tes bras pendant que tu me retire les loques sanglantes que j'ai sur moi,je te sens me frotter pour retirer toutes les impuretés qui me colle a la peau,ta bouche collée a mon oreille me rappelant qui je suis et mes principes,que je ne dois pas les oublier,qu'hier n'était qu'un cauchemar dont je dois me servir pour me rendre plus fort..Me gardant contre toi,tu me porte dans la chambre,me rhabille et me nourrit,toute la journée,tu t'occupe de moi,sous des regards inquisiteurs ou attendris. Je commence a reparler,mais toujours pas comme avant,toi tu ne hurle toujours pas,on sent qu'il nous manque quelque nuit-là je ne dort pas,la peur me taillant les veines,je tremble seul dans la pénombre,le vent soufflant au dehors portant encore les cris d'effroi présent dans mon esprit,je me recroqueville me roulant dans les draps,priant qu'un miracle me fasse tout oublier.

Dans mon esprit,ton visage apparaît,je me lève rapidement et sort de la chambre en courant,je rentre dans la tienne,tu est assis sur ton lit et tu me fixe,comme si tu savais que je viendrai. Sans m'en rendre compte,je me rapproche et me colle a toi,tu me serre fortement et écrase sans douceur tes lèvres sur les miennes. La chaleur monte en moi alors que ta langue explore ma bouche,sans le vouloir j'émets des sons que je n'ai jamais entendus,tu caresse mon dos et déchire mes vêtements,tes cheveux me chatouille le cou et le torse,je ris légèrement. Avec un rictus,tu me retire mon sous vêtement et tu empoigne violemment mes fesses et les malaxe,le rouge me monte aux joues alors que de ma gorge sortent des bruits indécents,trop de chaleur,trop de plaisir,tu me mordille l'oreille en me disant que c'est loin d'être fini. Un cri de douleur alors que tu enfonce deux doigts en moi,je te mord dans le cou et tu m'écartèle lentement,tu me chuchote de te stopper maintenant,après il sera trop tard,mais je ne te demanderai pas d'arrêter,la souffrance est juste trop bonne. Je vois le monde basculer quand tu me plaque face au matelas,des étoiles de lumière blanche envahissent mes yeux alors que tu t'enfonce en moi et que tu bouge rapidement. Enfin!Nos deux voix sortent fortement,des cris,des gémissements et surtout le nom de l'autre,mes ongles déchirent les draps blancs sous moi pendant que tu me pilonne,un brasier est allumé,mon corps,mon cœur et mon âme brûle,j'ai tellement de sensations,je me sens enfin vivant. Puis tu t'arrête et me retourne,tu revient ensuite en moi allant toujours plus profondément,moi je me cambre alors que la jouissance me fauche,tu continue en me tenant contre toi et tes yeux accrochés au mien brillent d'un éclat inconnu. Et tu finit par venir en moi,poussant ton cri habituel,puis tu me recouvre de ton corps,suant et haletant,tes lèvres reprennent les miennes,glissant ensuite dans mon cou puis remontant a mon oreilles,moi je te regarde intensément jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

Le lendemain,le troisième jour,je me réveille douloureusement,je me lève et me lave seul,je rejoins la grande salle ou toutes les personnes présentes me regardent et je souris comme d'habitude,m'excusant de les avoir inquiétés,leur assure que je vais mieux,te cherchant lentement du regard,je te vois te disputant pour une broutille avec le prince aux couteaux,criant tes « Voooiii ! »a tout bout de champ,tout est revenus comme avant ?La journée se passe sans problème,mon avion est ce soir,je profite d'être là pour régler enfin le problème de la succession,c'est décidé je n'hésiterai plus,je ne fuirai plus je suis un Vongola et pour toujours je le resterai. On me donne le nom de ceux qui ont fait ça,une Famille inconnue qui sont sois disant a la recherche d'une Étoile,je ne les connais pas,mais ils seront traqués et ma partie sombre souhaite leur mort.

Alors que je m'apprête a m'en aller,tu m'emmène dans une salle,dans ma main tu glisse des ciseaux et la tenant tu coupe tes longs cheveux,signes de ton allégeance a Xanxus. Quand je te demande pourquoi,tu me répond:

« Les morts ne reviennent pas,on ne peux pas leur être fidèle,maintenant je les laisserai pousser que si c'est toi qui me l'ordonne »

Puis tu me glisse une phrase a l'oreille alors que je monte dans la voiture,elle résonne en moi tout le long de mon voyage.

Des cris de joie,des bras qui m'enlace,un coup de pied a l'arrière de mon crâne, des rires.

Je suis rentré a la maison. Je souris comme a mon habitude,et regardant le ciel,j'entends encore ta phrase « Siamos in vita,Decimo »

* * *

><p>Pfffiouuu,fini...<p>

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'est l'Etoile,ça fais parti d'une fic que je vais écrire prochainement^^

Donc a la prochaine^^

Squalo:VOOOOOOOI!Et n'oubliez pas les Reviews!


End file.
